Studies of perception of the upright will be continued to determine the mechanisms responsible for the rod-and-frame illusion. The nature of the field-dependence-independence cognitive style dimension will be examined by the factor analytic method. Socialization factors will be examined through analyses of data already collected in a cross-cultural study of African hunters and agriculturists. An indexed bibliography on psychological differentiation and field-dependence-independence will be prepared and published.